Terrifying 911
Terrifying 9/11 (Chinese: 驚爆 911) is a Game Boy Color game released some time after the 9/11 attacks by Hitek in Taiwan, and was later released by Li Cheng in China under the name of 特種部隊 2 基地. The game is an unlicensed port of Metal Slug 1. Overview This is a decent port of Metal Slug 1 for the Neo Geo. A is used to jump and B is used to shoot. the graphics are also good even with the limitations of the Game Boy Color. The bosses are also present in this version, but are more easy. The order of mission 4 and 5 is inverted. When a level is beaten, an exchange between George W. Bush and Osama Bin Laden takes place. In the original release, the text is in English, but in Li Cheng's version, the text is in Chinese. Box Description :"This game is regarding the previous tragedy in USA which they suffered the most horrible terrorists attack in this century leaving many innocent helpless people dead. :Pres. George Bush ordered an extremely tightened of security situation, at the same time, is looking for military counter attacks toward the terrorists headed bythe group of Bin Laden. :The elite Arm Forces of American and British joined forces in taking revenge towards the brutal attacks of Bin Laden's group. These are now taking action ontargets in Afghanistan in a hose scale. :Now it's your time our smart player, can you help American in defeating Bin Laden? Show us your patriotism and brave heart. Let's help Americans in stopping these cruel people in attacking again those innocent. We have to prevent them in doing this again. Let us capture them." Versions *'Original version (Hitek)': This version has the Hitek logo and English cutscenes. *'Li Cheng version': This version removes the Hitek logo for a title screen photo and changes the "Terrifying 911" logo to another logo written 特種部隊 2 基地 (Special Forces 2 Base). The cutscenes are in Chinese. Gallery Gameplay T911.png|A part of the infamous intro. 5FE8F924-EC69-1F52-7C58828D0CB278DF.jpg|A non-Taiwanese release, with the box, manual, and cartridge. 5FEF919F-D211-0496-FECB9937E3C30E61.jpg|Back of the non-Taiwanese release box. The screenshots on the back are from an official Metal Slug game. metal slug clone.JPG|An original print of the game, but the title is in Chinese instead of English. 20150503 4f8277.JPG|A Li Cheng variant of the box with Metal Slug art. 20150503 0a1079.JPG|Back of the Li Cheng variant. 20150503 cae718.JPG|The package of Li Cheng variant, with a supposed manual in the side of the plastic cartridge casing box. Terrifying911Entitle.png|Hitek's version of the title screen, but in English. CU_EaOXUkAA05zt.jpg|Hitek's version of the title screen, but in Chinese. Trivia *The original Taiwanese game ROM by Hitek only runs in the GBA emulator 'hhugboy' because of its copy protection. The Li Cheng version can run in all GBA emulators such as 'VisualBoyAdvance'. *In the game data, there is a supposedly unused Metal Slug logo. *In the game data, there are graphics for an English and Chinese language selection menu. *As of now, the Chinese (驚爆 911) title version of this game remains undumped. Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Platform games Category:Hitek Category:Metal Slug games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Ports